iDon't Want You To Say Goodbye
by trachie17
Summary: She kissed him. She actually kissed him. And it wasn't because he saved her life. It was something else. And he knew it. He knew what he had to do. Mostly Creddie, Mentions of Seddie. Rated T to be safe.


iDon't want you to say Goodbye

Summary: She kissed him. She actually kissed him. And it wasn't because he saved her life. It was something else. And he knew it. He knew what he had to do. Mostly Creddie, Mentions of Seddie.

Disclaimers: I don't own iCarly and I never will. Stop rubbing it in my face!

Notes: This is my version to what happened after the _**final **_episode of _iCarly_ as the ending when Carly and Freddie kissed let me wondering what happened after that. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: iGo to Florence

Freddie's P.O.V:

_To Mom, Sam, Gibby, Spencer, and T-BO,_

_By now Mom, you're probably worried sick about me and wanting to call the cops right about now. I'm fine._

_I'm currently on a plane heading to Florence right now._

_Don't try to stop me._

_Mom, I know you want to protest…and drag me home right now on the next plane back home. But I'm not a little kid anymore. And you just have to accept that. I love you. And I promise to keep in touch._

_Sam, you stay out of trouble. Even though you probably won't even try…But with Carly gone and me leaving you're just going to make the best of it. You were my tormentor, friend and co-worker. You were even my first girlfriend…well second. And first_real_ kiss. I will __never __forget that. _

_Gibby…you just keep doing what you do. And make sure Sam stays out of trouble. On second thought make sure Spencer keeps Sam out of trouble._

_Spencer, we've had some good moments together. Like the time you taught me fencing and Webi-con and lots of other cool stuff. I will miss your spaghetti tacos._

_And T-BO…Take good care of my mom. She's gonna need it._

_This is something I need to do. I'll let Carly know you miss her. I promise I'll try to make it for the Holidays and Graduation…well Gibby's anyways._

_I gotta go, my flight leaves in two hours and I need to get to the airport. I'll miss you all and I __promise __to try and stay in contact more often._

_Signing off_

_Freddie Benson_

* * *

I left that letter at my mom's apartment 10 hours ago. I knew that by now mom is probably in tears that I'm leaving Seattle to go after Carly. I couldn't take it. I knew she loved me after she kissed me before she left. I should've said something. I should've donesomething to maybe prevent her from leaving. But I didn't. And now I'm doing it. Even though it's a day late…

"_Ladies and gentlemen we'll be in Florence in exactly 40 minutes it is currently 8pm at night with clear skies ahead of us. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing Seattle-Tacoma International Airport."_

I looked out at the window smiling the fact that I was almost there. Next stop was to find Carly. I looked around and spotted a girl with long red hair across from me. She looked around 7 years old and she was smiling at me weirdly.

"Aren't you from iCarly?" The girl asked me and I looked at her shocked and smiled. Finally someone says that to me

"Uh…yeah…" I answered.

"Why do you have a purse?" She asked I sighed. I knew that was coming.

"It's not a purse. It's a phone case."

"Oh…" She says confused she looked at the purse…Gah I mean case; again before turning back to me. "Did iCarly really have to end?" She asked. I stared at the little girl. How was I supposed to explain all of this to a seven year old girl? Her mother looked at her.

"Angelique, leave the nice man alone."

"Okay mama." Angelique says as the mother looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." She says in a thick Italian accent.

"It's okay." I reply to her in an honest way I could.

"First time to Florence..?" The woman asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, you..?" I asked.

"No," She said shaking her head smiling. "We visited family in Washington. Now we are heading home to see my husband." I looked at her.

"Where do you live?" I asked interested.

"My husband works at the American Air Force." She says as I looked at her shocked as I remembered Carly's dad's base is in Florence. Was this by some weird coincidence that the girl talked to me and her dad just happens to be in the Air Force? Or was it something else?

"I'm heading there as well." The woman smiles at me.

"What a coincidence. What for..?" She asked and I smiled.

"There's someone special I know that moved here to live with her dad, and I'm trying to find her." She smiles.

"Oh how romantic. When the plane lands we can give you a lift." She says and I looked at her shocked.

"Oh…y-you don't have to…"

"But we must. For love..." She said and I smiled. For love indeed…

"Thank you…uh…"

"Marcella." Marcella said and I grinned at her.

"Well thank you Marcella and Angelique." I said as Marcella smiled.

"And you?"

"Fredward Benson." I said. "But my friends call me Freddie." Marcella smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Freddie."

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could turn off all electronic devices we'll be landing shortly at Peretola Airport and thank you for choosing Air-France Airlines. We hope you enjoy your stay." _

I couldn't believe it. I was actually here. I was going to see Carly. And nothing or no one was going to stop me.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter and the next chapter will be the only ones in Freddie's and Carly's P.O.V the others will be in strictly Third Person. No flames please, all I want is some nice criticism. This isn't technically my first iCarly but it's my first iCarly fanfiction that dealt with something like this. And oh yes, there will be lots of romance and drama in the story. I'm also trying to make it true to the show so like stuff Pearpods and other things like that in Dan's world will be mentioned in this. Some other similar shows like Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, VicTORIous will be mentioned as well. I will try my best to keep everyone in character as the story progresses. And I can't promise any weekly or daily updates for this as I do have a life, but I will try my best.**_

_**Signing off for now,**_

_**trachie17 **_


End file.
